


Good Girl

by darling_pet



Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Love, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harrison comes home late from work and sees you looking deliciously innocent. Tonight, he decides to introduce you to a whole new side of him (and yourself).





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone help check me into a convent, please? And we’re taking Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun with us because she’s the one who inspired me to write this and “ruined” my day!

You wander aimlessly around the house in your bare feet this evening after dinner by yourself. Harrison had been working late at the lab (you had taken the day off) and you almost thought he might not come home. He always works himself so hard as the head of Team Flash, catching all those bad metas, all the while helping Barry to get faster. And if anyone could increase Barry’s speed, it was Harrison.

Well, Eobard. But you were so used to calling him by his alias all this time, so it kind of stuck, and he didn’t really mind.

When the sound of the front double doors open, you stop in your tracks, standing there in your short pyjama shorts, tank top, and ponytail. Harrison is home!

He rolls in on his wheelchair, and the moment the doors close, he’s up and making his way straight to you. His smile was weary at first, probably from the long day of meta chasing, but once he has you in his arms, it brightens tenfold.

“So, how was today?” you ask. “Did I miss anything vital?”

“Not even remotely,” Harrison replies. Then he pulls away for a second to take in your appearance. “Mmm, love this look you have going on here.”

You giggle. “Yeah, right.”

He gives you a look. “No. _Really_. I’m serious.”

You have to look down at yourself, at what you’re wearing. _Hmm. Well, whatever floats his boat…_

Thinking your man could use a little sit down after his gruelling work day, you lead him over to the sofa while you fix him his favourite drink. Harrison takes the drink from you but sets it down on the coffee table instead. He then pats his lap, wanting you to take a seat. Your cheeks feel a little warm, but you do as he wants because Harrison always seems to know what’s best. He plays absentmindedly with the drawstrings of your shorts.

“You’re such a good girl, you know that?” he says, taking his voice down a notch lower than normal. Now he’s playing with your hair, wrapping strands around his finger then unravelling them. “Not once, have you alerted the team of my secret after all this time. And above all else, you continue to love me through it all. You are my very, _very_ good girl.”

His hand moves to feel your burning up cheek. You nuzzle into it, closing your eyes. This man will be your undoing without question. You go to run your hands through his hair, knowing he loves this, while Harrison peppers little kisses to your neck and even nibbles lightly on your earlobe.

“I can’t come home to you looking like that and not feel this way,” he says. “Do you _know_ how short these shorts are? God, the things you make me feel, (Y/N)…”

You’re losing it. You’re unwinding. “Harrison…” you sigh. His breath warms your ear as he lingers there. And then he almost growls his next words.

“I want you to call me Daddy.”

That’s when your eyes open wide.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me,” he says with a smirk. Of course you heard him! He said the words so clearly it was impossible _not_ to! Why is your heart racing? Why is it hard to find your breath?

Are you turned on by this?

If the area between your legs is any indication, it would seem very much so.

“Okay… Daddy…”

Your words come out breathlessly and you’re one hundred percent sure you’ve gone beet red right now. Honestly, saying it gives you this new kind of rush. Harrison smirks wickedly, running a thumb over your lips and you can’t help yourself when you take his thumb in your mouth, lightly sucking. His own pretty lips make a small "o” as if happily surprised.

“That’s my good girl.”

Harrison must see you’re full well _more_ than liking this and he’s obviously loving what he’s creating here.

“You look so delicious…” You know Harrison’s not above taking you right here and now. But he gets this spark in his eyes, and in a blink of an eye, he speeds you both to the confines of your shared bedroom. In the short journey, your hair got totally messed up, so you unleash it from the elastic.

Harrison sits at the head of the bed and says in a deadly tone, “Keep it up.”

Your lips almost curl into a knowing smile, but you stop them and does as he says yet again. Now moving over to Harrison, who rests against the headboard, he helps you to straddle his lap. You can feel his largeness under you pressing against your inner thigh. Something uncontrollable in you takes over and you start to create some much-needed friction.

“Ooh, you like that, baby girl?”

He starts to devour your neck and you let out pleasant little sighs and small moans while keeping up with your grinding. Harrison seems extremely taken with your sounds. His hands rest on your hips, guiding you in your motions, but then they slowly move upward. This gives you goosebumps over your arms and you give an involuntary shiver. Harrison feels you do so.

“You like it when I touch you like this?” His voice is low and seductive and so hypnotizing. You can feel your heart racing at record speed in your chest.

It’s like a high.

“I love it when you touch me, Daddy.”

The secret Speedster looks impressed that you remembered the game.

“Good girl.”

And, thanks to the perks of dating a _Speedster_ , Harrison makes your clothes disappear off your bodies before you could even say the word and captures you underneath him. _And oh, the friction feels even better now,_ God _._

Harrison’s expert fingers slip between you to explore every inch of your need. He must like what he feels because his smile is all teeth.

“Baby, you’re so wet. So perfect for me… Are you ready for Daddy?”

You’re having trouble swallowing.

And breathing, for that matter.

“Yes…”

Harrison gives you a look.

“I’m s-so ready f-for you, Daddy.” He leans down to ghost his lips over yours, not quite touching.

“Say _please.”_

You shudder a breath into his mouth.

“ _Please, Daddy_.”

The same desperation must surge through Harrison because in an instant he enters you with such urgency. Like he was waiting for that ‘please’. Your muscles constrict around his sheer size as he pushes into your tightness.

“So fucking tight,” he grunts. The veins in his arms and neck are starting to show. Each rough grind into you elicits a moan from your lips, except these moans sound like they should belong to a much naughtier girl. You need more of this. You need him harder.

You thrust up to meet Harrison and _holy shit_ that’s what you needed. So you repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

“Ahh… _shit_ …” you sputter out while shutting your eyes tightly.

“What awful language,” he chides. “Are you sure you’re my good girl?” Harrison’s thrusts get harder and deeper and _Christ._

“Yes, _yes_ , I’m your good girl. F-fuck, I’m your g-good girl!”

Everything inside you leading up to this point coils deep within you, setting you up for a perfect release. Your eyes roll back as you’re taken there, to that far off place. A ring of white light shines behind them. Harrison helps you ride out your mind-blowing orgasm and you think you’re going to burst. You arch into him and he cradles you against his body.

When all is said and done, you fall back into the comfort of the soft bedsheets, feeling like you’re completely made of jelly. You have this feeling of _Am I still on Earth?_

Harrison is quick to pull you next to him and looks far too pleased with himself at what he’s done. He places a couple kisses to your shoulder. You hum with pure contentment.

The man continues to stare at you, and truly you are trying to keep your eyes open, to be here in the moment with him, but…

Your eyelids are heavy and droop to a close. The last thing you remember is another sweet kiss to your forehead.

 

***

 

Harrison watches you sleep so peacefully next to him.

Strands of hair have fallen in front of your face and Harrison carefully tucks them back behind your ear. This makes you shift in your sleep, snuffling into the pillow. He smiles softly. You’re so incredibly innocent to him and that’s something Harrison was drawn to about you instantly that fateful first day of meeting you.

He felt the overpowering need to protect you.

At all costs.

Because the truth was, he loves you fiercely. You have shown him a love he’s never known before. After learning the truth about him, you still showed him compassion and forgiveness.

Harrison, _Eobard_ , will shield his precious good girl from all that is evil in the world.

He’s just afraid the day may come that he’ll need to shield you from himself…


End file.
